Past Becomes Present
by MJceleb
Summary: It's been a hard year without her brother, who left because of a terrible fight. Miley's carrying secrets she can't tell anyone and she's not at all the girl she used to be. But then this guy comes along and changes everything
1. Chapter 1

**P****ast Becomes Present**

**Miley's Thoughts**

"You got to be got damn kidding me!" – I knocked my head into the locker with a steady rhythm. It was just the top of everything that the locker wouldn't open. Everything just went wrong from the moment I got out of bed. I slide down the lockers, sitting with my head buried in my knees recalling my morning.

"Miley! Wake up, you never guess what?" – said my twin sister Selena, while she jumped on my bed. There was nothing more I hated than people busting in ruining my beauty sleep and that it was my sister just made it worse.

"Okay I'm awake! Stop jumping!" – I rubbed my eyes, trying to get used to the sun shining through my no longer closed curtains.

"Zac is coming home!"

I was frozen. I never thought that would be the words I would hear on a Tuesday morning. If Zac was coming home then it meant I was looking forward to some serious problems. Well you can't possibly know it but you see when Zac left he didn't just leave because he wanted to. Yeah you see it was kind of my fault. We had had a huge fight, which was really strange since Zac and me used to be so tight, unbreakable. He had my back and though he didn't needed it I would always be there for him. So either I was looking forward to a very cold Zac or to a heartbroken Zac who would never speak to me, because at the end I was the one who were right. Not that I would ever get myself to tell him: I told you so.

I groan and looked at my sister – "Please tell me you're kidding?"

"No kidding. Isn't it great!?"

"Yeah its unbelievable great now get the hell out of my room." – I pushed her off the bed practically shoving her out the door. It was easy for her, no one ever seemed to be angry at her, at least not for a long time. With me it was a totally other story. I was the black sheep of the family or at least that's what I like to call myself unfortunately it's becoming more and more realistic those days. I don't know if it's my own fault or whatever but at the moment I didn't give a shit.

So to pour some icing on the cake my best friend was out of town during the week on vacation with his family. God I could need some guy perspective to handle the whole Zac issue, but no way on earth I was on my own. So now you're probably thinking: well couldn't you just talk to one of your other friends? Well here's the thing. I don't have any other friends. David was my best and only friend, not that it bugged me. I used to have a lot of friends, hell I used to be popular at my school too, but that's more than forgotten now. All because of the "Zac issue" yeah I know, you're wondering what that's all about and you'll get to know about it soon.

"Miley are you okay?" – Mr Tanner looked at me worried. Great just what I needed. What is it about teachers and wanting to 'help'? If they knew better then they would just butt out of it leaving me and all the others alone, but no way were they ever going to do that.

"I'm fine Mr Tanner, just tired" – I forced a smile on my face looking like that false bimbo that people thought I had become. Luckily the sucker Mr Tanner bought it and left while returning my smile. Jeez what a dump-ass.

I took a deep breath before getting up from the floor to try to open the locker one more time and of course this time the door just swung open like it hadn't even been locked in the first place. Typical. So I got my book and with heavy steps I walked towards my Music class. If you knew me a year ago then you would know that Music was my favourite class but now you would probably think that it was my absolute worse and horrible class ever.

I took seat at the back of the class like I used too trying to blend in with the instrument but as always Demi wouldn't let me just be a spot on the floor.

"Oh look there's the fallen rock star, what an honour to be around your present" – and of course she did her fake laugh afterwards. I'm telling you that girl is as fake as the fur she's wearing. God what a bitch.

I rolled my eyes at her – "Not that I enjoy listening to your fake voice during the class. Has no one ever told you, you're tone deaf?"

And of course she send me an evil glare before flipping her hair turning her attention to the oh so hot Taylor. I had to admit he was hot, freakishly hot and also an ex-boyfriend of mine, but no going back there. I mean Taylor is awesome and everything but after three months together we both agreed it wasn't going to be us, so we might as well call it a quits.

Taylor turned around to look at me when Demi didn't saw it and mouthed a sorry so I send him a quick smile making him know I'm okay before turning my attention to my songbook. And that was it.

So the class went as fast as a snail crossing the street. Luckily there was no song rehearsing this hour just working on some lyrics. I have always enjoyed writing songs and singing them, but during the past year not so much in public, besides they really didn't know what I was going through and was I gonna tell them? Not likely.

So after the 6th period I had to get my heavy ass on the way home. Home if only I didn't have to go there. I thought maybe I could escape to the beach but on the other hand I might as well get it over with. And if I was lucky I would be home before him and then I could just hide in my room.

And for once I actually was lucky I even succeeded to get up to my room without Selena or Mom noticing. So I quickly closed the door, locking it before grabbing my Ipod turning it up on and throwing myself on the bed, though as usual I get soft when it comes to music and before I knew it I started singing along and dancing around in the room.

I didn't even know how much time has passed but I was quite sure that the not so pleasant visit suddenly invaded the house. It was just a feeling I got deep in my stomach, I have had that a lot since Zac left in the first place and it only got worse especially when the feeling always used to be right. I tried to ignore it by turning on my favourite song unfortunately that didn't work, so I let out a sigh and jumped on the bed, trying to figure out how to handle everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zac's thoughts**

That was the first thing I heard when I came through the door. It was like nothing had even happened. Miley singing filled the whole house as always and I could easily picture her dancing around in her room closing off for the rest of the world, but again I couldn't avoid the unavoidable. Miley had been right all along and as the rest of this family I had been stubborn, selfish and completely out of my mind. But after being away from home for a year had been really hard and besides I missed my sister, well I missed both of them and mom and dad had been begging me for months to come home. Hell if it hadn't been for what happened between Miley and me I would have been home a whole lot sooner, but after my last phone call with my parents I really didn't have a choice, I had to come home.

"Zacy!" – Selena threw herself around my neck and luckily I managed to keep my balance or else we both would have stumbled out of the door falling flat on the ground.

"Hey Sel, I'm happy to see you too. It has been quite a while huh? – I loosed my grip on her pulling her out of my arms to study her. She hadn't changed a bit she still looked all the same. I couldn't help but smile.

She hit me in the stomach – "It's your fault you didn't even return my phone calls."

"I'm sorry, it's been.. Hectic.." – which it had, the other reason was I simply couldn't bear to hear about them begging me to come home. – "So how are you?"

"I'm fine, nothing new and yet a lot has changed." – she gave me a look I could only interpret, as I already should have a feeling about what has changed. I sighed.

"Precisely, so are you going to talk to her?" – she asked me with a begging look that left me no choice. At the same time I realized that Miley had stopped singing. Actually the house was really, really quite. You know like the silence before the storm. God I could just hear Miley telling me: I told you so!, and giving me her stubborn look. If that girl didn't always have to be right it would have been a lot easier.

"Yes I'm going to talk to her… later." – of course Selena gave me a look telling me to pull myself together but that was easy for her to say. I tried to change the subject and walked over to my parents who I heard talking silently in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad! I'm here." – I sent them a wide smile, not that I felt like smiling. After all it was their fault I had to look my sister in the eyes before feeling ready for it. My mom pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm so glad to have you home Zac."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. – "Then it's sad you have to go away huh?" – I looked up at her pulling away from the hug. I could see my mom feeling guilty and I know it wasn't their fault.

I sighed again. – "So when are you leaving?"

"We leave on Saturday son" – My father still dressed up for work. No changed there either. Dad's working like a maniac and mom following him wherever he goes. Too bad he now was sent off to a business thing lasting about three months, which meant I had to watch out for my sisters. They could probably have taken care of their selves, I knew that but still feeling my protective gen I wouldn't let them on their own either. So that's why I was here to take care of my sister while our parents are away on business and on top on everything trying to solve everything with Miley. Quite a handful actually. Luckily Joe came down with me.

"Oh mom I might add I brought a friend with me back home. We both took a break from college and Joe asked if I needed some company. Hope that's okay?" – Fortunately my parents were always open-minded about having friends staying over.

"Of course honey, so where is he?"

"Out getting the bags in the car." – I was just about adding that it was because I had to feel the tension in here trying to figure out whether Joe was meeting chaos or well not so much chaos.

Of course Selena peeked in from the living room. – "You brought a friend? Don't tell me it's—"

"No it's not Vanessa, don't worry." – I swear I heard Selena sigh relieved.

"So who is it?"

I heard the door open and walked over to where Joe now was standing.

"Did you get everything?"

"Nah, there's one left in the trunk but otherwise I think I got it." – Joe put down the bags before turning around facing my family who was standing there waiting to be introduced.

"Joe, meet my mom Riana, my dad George and my little sister Selena, everyone that's Joe one of my best friends from college." – Joe gave them a nod, smiling while telling them thanks for letting him stay there. I left out to the car getting the last bag from the trunk knowing that Joe wouldn't get suffocated in there, he always knew how to get along with especially parents. I guess it had something to do with all the girls he used to hang out with. It's a longer story, which I'm probably not the right person to explain. When I got the back I couldn't help myself looking up at Miley's window and I swear I saw her but in the next second no one were there. Definitely not a good sign I might add. And I was quite right when I got inside again I heard her stereo at about full volume and I saw my parents send me and Joe apologetically looks.

Joe looked at me and I knew he wanted to ask me if that was the reason for me being so cold when it came to talking about home. I shook my head not wanting to go in details with it, it was between Miley and me and no one else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miley's thoughts**

I was pacing with the music at full volume; no I couldn't possibly escape Zac. He had seen me, and he knew I was home, I was sure of it. Stupid, stupid, stupid! No way I was going down there today. I would rather jump out of the window running for the nearest diner to get something to eat than to join them at the family dinner. Not that I was hungry anyway I had lost my appetite, which wasn't newsflash either.

So after an hour, probably two, I finally got myself to turn off the stereo before I finally felt down on my bed, I was exhausted and it didn't take me a minute before I was off to sleep. I didn't even get changed.

It was about 6.50 when I woke up rubbing my eyes. – "At least you can get out of the house without having to confront anyone." – I said to myself as I got out of bed walking out to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, if I didn't knew better I would say it wasn't me staring back. The girl in the mirror had deep black curves under her eyes looking as she hadn't slept for months and the skin was a shade of milk instead of the sun burning tan that usually was there. And besides that I looked way too thin for my own good. I took a deep breath while trying to get the brush through my long brown hair. I pulled it into a ponytail thinking it wouldn't get any better than that and then I brushed my teeth. After getting finished in the bathroom I walk over to my closet. It was huge and filled with colourful clothes but I looked past it and pulled out some old pair of jeans and a black pullover. No need to dress up I thought I wasn't going to make an impression on anyone, so why bother huh?

I slowly unlocked the door and peeked out before tripping down as soundless as I could down the stairs out into the kitchen to get some juice before leaving to school. I knew I would be early but at least there wasn't any uncomfortable meeting with my returned brother.

"Miley..." – I could hear the disappointment in her voice when Selena walked over to me and I slowly turned around facing her trying to be as expressionless as possible.

"Oh sorry Sel but I had to leave early for school I had to finish up a project." – what a stupid excuse and I knew my sister didn't believe me as soon as I opened my mouth. God I hated that bond they said there was between twins, 'cause they were right. We always knew what the other one was thinking. A real pain in the ass sometimes.

"We both know that's the lamest excuse ever. Mom and dad was really disappointed when you didn't join us for dinner last night or the breakfast this morning." - she gave me a look saying: I know you and Zac don't get along but pull yourself together and make up. Well easy for her to say she wasn't the one who had the fight.

"I wasn't hungry." – I shrugged and started walking down the hall and of course Selena followed me.

"You don't seem to be hungry a lot these days. Look at you Miles when was the last time you got a proper meal?" – great I wasn't the only one to see I had lost weight.

"I ate before leaving to school." – I lied and shook my head. If there was one thing I had gotten better at through the last year it was to lie. Selena looked at me like she considered if I lied or not but she seemed to accept the answer before heading in the other direction for her class.

My classes ended before Selena's and I new there wouldn't be anyone at home when I got home. Well at least Mom and dad would be at work. Zac I didn't know if he would be home or not but the feeling in my stomach told me he probably wouldn't want to talk to me anyway.

I hesitated out front the door with my hand on the handle taking a deep breath trying to prepare me for what might or might not come. And then I opened the door. Everything seemed quiet so I took off my shoes stumbling into the living room.

"So that must be Zac's other sister." – I screamed. Seriously I really screamed. Some psycho was in the house here with me. And I thought the worst would be confronting Zac, well I guess I was way off.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you." – he chuckled and watch me from the couch. The first thing I noticed about him was his eyes. Man I tell you those were incredible. Deep, yummy chocolate coloured eyes, I actually was speechless and I came to wonder if it was because of the shock or the eyes.

"Uhm…" – Was all that came out of my mouth which only made the stranger smile even wider. He got up from the couch and walked over me. He was tall and totally fit. Man what was I thinking I shouldn't be thinking about boys. Nah ah, boys a totally no go because boys only meant trouble. Well beside from David that is.

"I'm Joe a friend of Zac's. You must be Miley, right?" – I looked him in the eyes to see if there was any sign of hatred or something that reminded of it, but I didn't see anything except from a little sparkle in his left eye. All I could do was nod.

"Miley.. hm.. that's a strange name but it seems to fit you." – he tilted his head to the side looking even more adorable. I shook my head I must be loosing my mind. I hadn't thought of or checked out a boy for a year and now this stranger who obviously was about Zac's age was standing right there in front of me and the only thing I could think of was how freakishly hot he looked.

"Th-thank y-you." – I choked and started to blush. After that I couldn't look him in the eyes. – "Uhm is Zac around?"

"Nah he's out, probably saying hey to a few friends or something." – he went back to sit on the couch. I stood there like a fool for I don't know how long when I thought he must think I was a retard for just looking like a fool in my own home so I started to walk for the stairs.

"Wanna watch NCIS with me? The new episodes just started." – He said it in a totally casual voice like we had known each other for years.

"No not really into watching TV." – I turned around facing him. He had turned too and was facing me with his head on his crossed arms on the back of the couch.

"Yeah well bet from yesterday, you're more a Music type of girl?" – He did a little wry smile which struck me at being his "mark" if you could call it that. I blushed again before running up the stairs taking them two at a time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Joe's thoughts**

I couldn't help but laugh a little for myself. I must really have freaked her out and seeing her standing there without saying a word had been really weird and yet very amusing. She didn't strike me as a person who was quiet rather a type who had a lot to say. Maybe it had something to do about what Zac had told me. I didn't know. Zac hadn't been that happy to talk about his sister but when he talked about her he always started smiling but as he kept on talking he just shut up like an oyster.

Looking back at my reaction when I saw her coming in the door was that she was very thin which definitely didn't suit her and she was too pale for someone living in California, which probably had something to do with how she dressed. Long jeans and a pullover in full sunshine that just didn't seem right. But when it came to her eyes, well they said more than a thousand words, that's for sure. And though she didn't say more than 10 words or so to me, I already knew there was way more to her than what you might think, and I wasn't so sure it was all good things.

"Hey I'm back again, sorry I got you waiting for so long but I met a girl named Ashley just a few blocks down. Man it's been years since I last saw her and I tell you she turned out real fine." – Zac smirked at me when he got through the door. It was actually nice to finally see him smiling again. After the nasty break-up between him and Vanessa he really needed to get out more.

"So did you find any girls who were my type?"

He sent me a glare – "Who isn't your type, Joe?"

"Well anyone who I haven't been with before so that means you must have found some 'cause I don't know anyone here." – I smirked and Zac patted my head. – "Hey sorry for not staying at one place long enough for being kicked out." – Zac shook his head and threw himself down beside me on the couch.

I thought I better tell him we weren't the only ones in the house anymore so I cleared my throat getting ready for a reaction.

"Uhm, your sister Miley right?" – Zac stirred uncomfortable beside me and tried not to look at me. – "I think she just got home here about 10 minutes ago. She left to her room." – I pointed up the stairs though I already knew Zac knew where her room was.

Zac nodded before turning his attention to the TV. – "Oh your watching NCIS. Nice."

"Na-a-ah…" – I pushed him off the couch. – "Now's your time to talk to her without having any of your family breathing you in the neck. Go solve it and tell her you was a jerk and get it over with." – Zac sent me a glare before he sighed and I knew he has given in. I nodded him making him sure it would be fine. And he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Miley's thoughts**

I laid on my bed thinking about what just had happened when it knocked on my door. I wasn't quite sure if I should open it, but then again I couldn't avoid it for much longer and then it knocked on the door again and I slowly got up from my bed before I went over unlocking the door and opened it.

"Miles…" – there he stood in front of my door. My big brother who I hadn't seen in a year. He looked great he really did well except for the expression on his face. I couldn't really see if he was angry, hurt, sad or anything at all, so I opened the door farther without saying a word and went back to sit on my bed. I was quite sure he hesitated before he walked in closing the door after him and took place on my couch at the other end of the room. We looked at each other for a while without saying a word to each other. I mean how could I tell him how sorry I was without him getting even angrier at me. And I couldn't just blurt out: I'm sorry. That would be totally weird. I sighed and so did he. I might as well take what came at me.

"Uhm Zac I'm sorry. I really am—" – he cut me off. – "Don't say sorry, I was blind and should have listened to you." – I stopped going through all the proper ways to say sorry in my head and looked at him confused. He looked away from me when he started talking again. – "you had been right all along. She had been playing all the way through and I had been foolish enough to believe her. I should have been listening to you. I mean you had looked through her at the very beginning, but I had been so blinded by her I hadn't noticed anything."

"You don't have to explain anything Zac. I wasn't fair to you either. After all it was your own choice and I shouldn't have gotten in the way for that." – I felt I had to say it. After all I wasn't completely out of guilt in this. I had been mean, really, really mean if you get what I mean.

"You didn't get in the way you told me what you meant like you always have done. There was nothing wrong with the way you acted." – I couldn't help myself but smile a little. To tell you the truth there had been something wrong with my behaviour towards her and Zac at that time. After all it was me who had pushed Vanessa down the stairs one time, which unfortunately Zac saw. But what was I to do. I was angry as hell I had just seen her cheating on my brother with a totally creepy guy and then she was threatening me if I told anything to Zac she would make my life miserable. Well about that miserable thing I guess she got it her way.

"Well beside pushing her down the stairs." – he sent me a quick rebuked glare, before continuing. – "You acted right. I just didn't believe you when you said she was cheating on me and only was with me because of my rep and our money."

"To be honest, Zac I would probably don't believe me either if I was you at that time. It was really easy to see how much you loved and adored her."

"Well that's officially over now, and have been for a while. I just couldn't face you. You know how stubborn we are." – he smiled at me and walked over to sit beside me on the bed. I looked at him and returned his smile. I never guessed I would make up with my brother so easily but I was glad I did. I had really missed him, I knew that. He hugged me tight and I gladly returned it. Heck it was almost close that I spilled a tear but don't worry I didn't. You see I'm not a girl who has easy to tears no matter how hurt I am or anything.

"God we suck, don't we?" – Zac said and chuckled a little. I laughed too and pulled away from the hug to look at him.

"So that means we're good?" – I really had to get it straight.

"We're good and now we just have to catch up on everything that has happened. And I know exactly where to start." – He looked at me up and down. – "Where the hell is the sister I know and love? She's completely shrunken. Look at you, you're way too thin for you own good." – I couldn't help but roll my eyes and smile. That was to typical Zac he always worried about me. I loved him for it but it could also be very annoying.

"So I lost a little weight, it's nothing, really."

"I never thought I would say that but I actually like what you're wearing." – I pushed him in the side.

"Oh shut up Zac."

"What can I say I think it's good you aren't showing anything off like you used too."

"I didn't show anything off"

"Okay maybe not like a whore or anything but still, now you're completely covered up. I like it." – Again I pushed him in the side. Of course he liked it. The way I was dressed made it sure that no guys would give me the time of day. But hey who was I to care?

"So the guy downstairs?" – I looked up at him. – "Oh that's just Joe a very good friend of me. Met him at college and after me and Vanessa broke up I have lived in his apartment."

"Why is he here?" – I had to ask, it was weird having a totally stranger in the house. It went a while before Zac answered not that I really noticed it at the time.

"He and I decided to take a break from college and when our parents asked me to come home to take care of you and Selena Joe asked if he could come along get away a little from everything."

"Well then he came to the right place here, huh? Nothing really happened while you were gone." – well besides with me that was. If he thought I was the same person as before then I was afraid that I was gonna disappoint him big time.

"Sooo…?" – Zac trailed off leaving it like a question and I wasn't quite sure of what I should say so I just looked down playing with my fingers. I guess Zac noticed the tension there started to came.

"So you wanna have a movie night tonight?"

"You mean like the ones we used to have?" – I looked up at him smiling.

"Of course, we take the mattresses down to the living room and stay there all night." He smiled before adding – "And we can ask Selena and Joe if they wanna join us too. It wouldn't be fair excluding them, would it?" – I shook my head started to feel excited for tonight. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time and it was nice for a change. So what I thought would be another top of my way too screwed life, Zac turned out to be the last of my problems.

"Please tell me we're watching horror movies again then I always love watching Selena when that is, it's actually more interesting than the movie."

Zac smiled by the last movie night we had together with Selena. It ended up having her lying behind the couch peeking up now and then only to scream and hide again behind the couch. And then when we freaked her out during the night by running around the house knocking on all the windows.

"Well I have thought about watching paranormal activity for a while now so that would be a good idea." – He hugged me one more time before he left my room. It felt like a stone fell from my heart after the talk with Zac. I got my brother back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Joe's thoughts**

I had to admit I was starting to get a little nervous about what was happening upstairs. I didn't hear anything which I took as a good sign 'cause screaming really didn't seem to end happy, but as I came to think about it I thought that maybe something was wrong, what if one killed the other. Okay I knew that was nonsense but after having lived with Zac I believe that just about anything could happen. What little I know that Zac was nothing compared to his sister.

I heard footstep and I quickly turned up the volume of the TV no way I was going to give a hint about me listening in on their conversation though as I said they didn't yell so I really didn't get anything out of it. I turned around when I heard someone coming down the stairs. Zac didn't seem unhappy or anything actually he was smiling which really was good news. He hadn't been his happy self for a while, so it was good seeing that change in him.

"She didn't kill you I see." – I chuckled at little trying to make it all casual.

"Nah I'm all in one piece and she didn't even get me a TOLD YOU SO!" – he smiled and bumped down on the couch taking the popcorn out of my hands.

"Hey I was actually eating those."

"Not anymore you aren't." – He took a huge mouthful before he started talking again. "wud u warnt t av a moffie niht wit ors tniht."

"Sorry didn't get a word of what you just said there. Have you ever heard of swallowing before talking?" – I looked at him with a disgusted face and Zac just glared at me before swallowing.

"Would u want to have a movie night with us tonight?"

"It went that good huh?" – Zac nodded and I could see he was relieved that it was good again between him and Miley. I took a handful of popcorn myself before answering him the same way. "sre ai wud." – And smirked at him.

So it got time for the movie night thing. I must say the dinner had been quite loud. Selena yelling that we shouldn't watch any horror movies because Miley and Zac probably would make fun of her again. After hearing what went on the last time I knew why, but still I thought it would have been hysterical for Miley and Zac. It was a shame their parents were out for the day so they didn't see their kids behaving like I thought they used or as close at it could be. There was something about Miley that just kept me glancing over at her from time to time. She didn't say as much but when she said something it was always quick and clever. I bet no one could cross over that girl. I bet she was pretty popular at school, I mean why wouldn't she be? She just had that something over her which made it easy for everyone to like her. But okay maybe I'm not the right to judge, I don't even know the girl though I would want to.

"So put that god damn movie on, but if I'm having any nightmares tonight it's your fault!" – Selena finally gave in looking at her siblings with a raised finger towards them and I swear Zac and Miley exchanged looks.

"I'll put the movie on." I said and got Paranormal Activity from the table.

"Then I'll make the popcorn." – Zac said already on his way to the kitchen.

"We gotta change into our PJ's Miles come on!" – Selena grabbed Miley and pulled her upstairs. I put the movie on and press pause so it was ready to start whenever the others came back. Zac came into me after setting over the popcorn.

"Is that how it used to be around here?" – I asked looking at him. Zac spread the mattresses out on the floor. – "Yeah just about so." – I swear I heard a little but in that, but I decided not to ask him out about it because the girls were coming down the stairs. I couldn't help myself but stare at Miley when she came down. Hell she was actually kind of hot. She just needed a tan and get those black curves away then she was really something. As I got to look at her clothes I realized she actually wasn't wearing a real PJ but just some hipsters and a black top and definitely no bra that was for sure. I knew it would be totally off limits because she was Zac's little sister but I thought of her being naked suddenly got stuck in my head.

"So are you gonna press play or just stand there right in front of the screen?" – She asked me and a smile played on her lips. I had to shake my head getting my thoughts clear and then I started the movie. Luckily Zac hadn't seen me making a fool out of myself because I would bet on he would have known exactly what I had thought at that moment. Hell I could feel it in my pants too. So much for sleeping in my boxers tonight in the same room with her. I placed myself on the mattress out over in the side after all it was not about me having some quality time, it was about the others. But unfortunately Miley laid down on be other mattress beside mine.

We were only about half an hour into the movie before Selena screamed and hide her head in Zac's chest. I glanced over at Miley she didn't seem scared at all actually she seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. Finally a girl who doesn't pretends scared just to make the boys feel more confident.

"Now you're not gonna hide behind the couch again are you?" – Zac said as he chuckled and gave Selena a quick hug.

"You guys are so stupid! I really don't get why you want to watch such horrible movies!"

"They're fun, not like those sucky romance movies you use to watch." – Miley said without even looking away from the screen. Selena stuck out her tongue at her and got under the covers probably getting ready to hide whenever something creepy again happened.

"Okay, that's creepy!" – Zac said as the covers in the movie lifted without any of them doing it.

"Be careful with the covers Sel, it could get ugly." – Miley said smirking and lifted a little on Selena's covers and Selena started screaming again. This time both me and Zac laughed. Selena threw the covers away from her fast and got up saying she had to go to the bathroom, which only made all of us laugh even more.

"And then we're not seeing her before the movie ended." Zac said as he laid down again making himself comfortable. Miley and I settled down too. I noticed right away when Miley suddenly put her hand on mine and by the way she took her hand to her fast made it clear that she didn't expect that to happen either. But it was like an electric light when through me at the moment we touch, which was really weird. I looked over at Miley but she didn't look at me instead she turned her back to me staring straight at the screen not saying a word. I laid down too watching the rest of the movie.

No one really said a word during the rest of the movie because it got really interesting that none of us wanted to miss any of it, though I was very aware of Miley lying beside me the whole time.

"Selena you can come down now it's finished!" – Zac got up and walked up the stairs to get Selena leaving me and Miley alone in the living room.

"That was some movie huh?"

"Yeah it was okay" – she shrugged and crawled under her covers, I really didn't know what to say so I just walked over grabbing the other movies and went through them.

"Oh The Amitville Horror! I totally forgot we had that one" – I turned around quickly I hadn't even noticed her get up from her mattress and now we were standing with almost no air between us. Apparently she didn't seemed bothered by it and snapped the movie out of my hands.

"Totally a favourite! Have you ever watched it?" – she looked up at me and I shook my head no.

"That's too bad, it's really good. Of course Sel doesn't like that either. Zac doesn't wanna see it either, I guess I a forced him too many times." – she smiled a little and I couldn't help but think it suited her.

"Well then I can see it with you sometime." – I smiled walking back to my mattress and she followed me. She hesitates for a bit before she spoke up. – "Be careful with what you say, you might have to stand by it." - I couldn't help but laugh. – "that won't be a problem I never back out of anything anyways." – She looked up at me, and I kind of got a feeling that she could look right through me with sent chills down my spine. Good or bad I wasn't quite sure of. The only thing that I was sure of was that; me staying here in the house, with her, would be interesting.

"Ready for a movie more?" – Zac practically jumped down the staircase and me and Miley both looked up at him.

"Isn't she coming?" – Miley gave a nod in the direction of the first floor.

"She's be right there, just had to fresh herself up" – Zac rolled his eyes and gave me a you know girls look, which I returned with a smirk.

"Are we watching Amitville horror?" – Miley looked up at his brother, turning her back to me so I couldn't see her face.

"Nooo… Miley how many times can you watch that movie? Girl sometime I think something is wrong with you. How can you possibly have a favourite movie which ends well not nice?"

"What are you talking about? It has a happy ending."

"It's weird how different you and Sel are. I mean your twins for god sake, but you're a different as night and day."

"Maybe it has something to do with us not being identical twins, stupid. Beside could you ever imagine me hanging out talking about nothing but clothes and boys while getting a pedicure at the mall?" – I would bet by Zac's look that Miley was making a disgusted face, 'cause it didn't take too long before Zac broke out laughing and by the way she said it I started smiling too.

"Okay, you're right, though you used to hang out at the mall a lot." – Zac added when he stopped laughing. Miley didn't say anything at all. Actually it seemed like the mood changed and I wasn't sure what it was that pulled the trigger to it. Zac didn't seem to notice it he just got Fast and Furious out of the pile putting it on when Selena finally joined us again.

"Okay first horror movie then a boys movie. When are we going to watch a movie I wanna watch?" – Selena stood with her hands resting on her hips looking like a little child at Christmas morning whom hadn't got all the gifts she had wished for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miley's thoughts**

"what? Tell me that's not true!" – I hammered my fists down in the table. I couldn't believe my parents were actually going to leave us alone in the house while they were out on a business trip. But then again that explained why Zac came home, not that I was angry with him. I had made up with him so everything was good there. But if anyone just had told me my parents were going to leave us. Okay I know most teenagers would be more than excited to get rid of their parents but guess what not me. So I had troubles in that way too. I hated when people left me, that's why it hadn't been easy having Zac walking out of my life though we got separate because of out fight.

I know I should tell anyone about exactly why I don't like people turning their back on me, but it just hurts so much even to think of it. Heck I can't even be straight towards myself about it. Hell, shit, crap. Just the thought of it got my eyes to start watering. Of course my parents started to feel guilty for leaving but then again I knew they had to go.

"Sweetie, please don't be upset, it's only for three months." – My mom came over to me and put her hand over mine and squeezed it a little. It always calmed me down and she knew that. Then she stroke my hair forcing me to look up into her eyes. I loved my mother. I couldn't imagine a life without her. If there was one person on this planet which made me feel safe then it was her.

"I'm gonna miss you." – it was only a whisper there came from my lips but my mom heard me and gave me a hug, saying it back.

"Zac is gonna take good care of you, but you know you can call whenever you want, okay?" – I nodded I didn't trust my voice at all.

"Okay honey." – she kissed my head and I send her a little smile before I went up to my room. I didn't even bother to lock the door or turn on the music. I just laid down on the bed staring straight up at the ceiling. I guess I fell asleep 'cause suddenly my cellphone went off, waking me up from my sleep. I had had a really weird dream which had left me really confused when I answered my phone.

"Miley? Miley, I'm home." – It took some time before I recognized the voice, but when I did I suddenly became fully awake.

"David! Oh my god! I totally forgot you came home today!"

"Didn't you even miss me?" – I heard him chuckle as he said it. He knew as well as I did I had missed him.

"Oh shut up Dave, look can I come over?" – I held my breath waiting for him to answer.

"I was hoping you would ask that, sure you can come over."

"Okay I'll be right there." – I hung up running down the stairs grapping my jacket on the way out. I didn't even wait long enough to tell anyone where I was going nor take the car and just ran all that I could five blocks before standing in front of David's house. I wasn't even breathless or anything I was just eager to get in and talk to my best friend. I knew it only had been a week but when he's the only one who really understands you a week can easily feel like a year.

Like he could feel me coming he opened the door before I even got to knock or ring the doorbell and pulled my in for a hug. I loved the way he smelled. He always smelled like new cut grass and fresh like the air after it has rained. I knew it sounded silly but it was true. I took a deep breath inhaling his scent before I looked up at him.

"Hi" – I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Hi, I missed you." – returned my smile before he kissed my forehead and pulled me inside. I nearly didn't get to say hallo to his parents before he had pulled up to his room pushing me down on the bed and he was standing in front of me looking at my with one of his famous worried looks. And I couldn't help but feel guilty and I looked away from him.

"So what's wrong?" – It was typical David he never hesitated or anything. He was always straight forward never packing anything in. And when I didn't answer he continued.

"I'm sorry Miley but you look like crap and I'm sure you have lost weight again." – he laid a big press on the lost weight part and I couldn't argue with him and just looked down at my fingers, playing with them.

"Why have you been crying?" – his voice became softer as he bended down so his eyes were at level with mine and I had to look into them.

"M-my parents are going away on a business trip for three months." – I made it without new tears starting to fall but David quickly sat beside me and gave me a hug. He knew how I had it with being left alone though I hadn't told him the cause of it either. After the incident back then I just came over to his house and cried my eyes out and he didn't say anything at all he just held me in his arms all night and whispered to me it was going to be okay while he stroke my hair. And though I know he would want to hear what it was about, he also seemed to accept that I wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Then who's gonna stay with you? Is it just gonna be you and Selena all alone?" – He pulled away a little to look at me as I shook my head.

"No… Zac came back." – I stopped to look at his reaction and as I thought he wrinkled his forehead looking at me with a thoughtful look.

"We talked and we made up. I got him back David." – I sent him a little careful smile and he pulled my in for another hug.

"I told you he would, didn't I?" – I didn't say anything I just hugged him tighter, closing my eyes. You might think that I thought of David more than a friend, but I didn't. David was and would always be just my best friend. I had never had any feelings for him beside friendly feelings and I knew he felt the same about me. I guess that's why we were able to be so close like we were.

I don't know for how long we just sat there in silence. It wasn't a bad silent it was a calming and peaceful silence I had only felt with him. I laughed a little before I pulled away from the hug to look at him. He hadn't changed a bit. I knew it was silly but I had to look though it had only been a week since I last saw him.

"I'm glad Europe didn't change you at all." – I giggled, but I could see David was thinking something and what the worse part was that I actually knew what he was thinking. He wished I had changed. I knew it. Hell sometimes I wanted to be the one I was before too, but it was just not going to happen. It was too late. No one could pull me back from where I was now. I was sure of that.

"So did anything happen in school?" – David had again that worried look on his face.

"No just the usual the bitch to Demi keeps thinking she's the top of everything, so everything is good." – I smiled trying to light the mood a little.

"So really nothing has happened? Well beside for Zac coming home?"

"Nope, well… Zac had a friend with him, he's going to stay at our house while our parents are away. He took a break from college together with Zac."

"Okay, cool?" – He looked at me to see how my reaction was and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"He's okay. Haven't really talked to him." – David simply nodded before he walked over to his suitcase opening it.

"Do you really have to unpack now? Can't you just do it tonight, when I'm gone?" – I laid down on the bed, waiting for him to come back.

"Just a minute. I have something for you." – he continued to go through his suitcase looking for whatever he had for me.

"You really didn't have to get me anything, you know that."

"But I just thought of you, when I saw it."

"Really what is it?" – I haven't really been into gifts but when David said something like that he wasn't kidding. I turned around so I was lying on my stomach watching him as he still has his back to me.

"Close your eyes."

"Come on David just give it to me." – David turned around and smiled. – "Close your eyes."

"No David, really. Hand it over." – I held my hands out for him to give it to me.

"You're really no fun when it comes to handing out presents you know that, right?" – He smiled and I knew he couldn't be angry with me.

"Yup, now give it." – and he gave in, putting a little rectangle package in my hands. – "What is it?"

"Open it." – I sort of ripped the paper of it opening the box. I was completely speechless.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" – I took the necklace up in my hands looking at it. The pendant was a guitar with small stones in.

"Now remember I was the one to give you your first guitar." – He laughed. He had always known how much I had wanted my very own guitar. I pushed him in the side before hugging him.

When I was on my way home again it was already dark and chilly. I was glad I had remembered to take my coat with my and I took up the collar trying to shield myself from the wind. I knew it wasn't that cold as other places in the country but these days it didn't take much before the wind seemed cold and uncomfortable. Hell David was right, I was getting too skin for my own health. In that moment I promised myself to eat a big dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Joe's thoughts**

It was started to get dark and Miley was still not at home. The others started to get worried so I figured she usually didn't stay out late. I thought back to when I accidentally walked into her room finding her lying sleeping on her bed fully dress earlier today. At first she seemed so peaceful but when I walked closer I could see she seemed troubled in some way, like she was experiencing something uncomfortable, but then the phone went off and I quickly ran out of the room. I guess whoever she talked to on the phone was the one she was running out to meet. I thought it probably would be a boyfriend of hers. I mean why wouldn't a girl like her have a boyfriend?

I sat down beside Selena who was reading in a magazine down in the living room.

"So why the fuzz about Miley not coming home? Sure she aren't at some friends house?" – I tried to sound casual not giving away my worrying. Heck I didn't even know the girl and yet I was worried about her, how could that be? Selena put down her magazine to look at me.

"You see, Miley used to have a lot of friends, but now she only has David and he's in Europe." – I didn't really understand it. Miley only having one friend. She really didn't strike me as such a girl.

"What do you mean, she used to have a lot of friends?" – I looked at her innocently. She didn't say anything for a minute probably thinking of how to say whatever she was gonna say about Miley.

"No one really knows actually." – That wasn't at all the response I thought I should hear. Guess then I had to figure it out myself. Miley was getting harder and harder for me to figure out for every minute and if I didn't soon get to solve at least some of the questions then I guess I would go crazy. What the hell was it with this girl?

We both turned to look in the direction of the hall when we heard the door open.

"Miley is that you?" – Their mom came out into the living room, waiting for whoever to come in from the hall.

"Yeah mom it's me. I didn't miss dinner did I?" – Miley's voice sounded from the hall and I heard both Selena and their mom take a calming breath.

"We have already eaten honey, but there's some for you in the oven. Where have you been?" – Miley came into the living room. She seemed happier today than she has been the last few days. I wasn't sure if it was because she had got some colour in her face by walking out in the wind or if she really was happy.

"David came home today, so that's where I was. Sorry I didn't say anything. I was kind of in a hurry." – she looked guilty and kind of afraid for them being at mad at her, but she relaxed when her mom just smiled and hoped she and David had had a nice time.

I watched as Miley walked into the kitchen. I waited a few minutes before I left Selena, who had went back to read in her magazine, and walked into the kitchen myself. I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water before I turned around to look at her. She didn't say anything. She just took out her lasagne from the oven, got a fork and sat by the table to eat. I watched as she picked at her food a little like she was arguing with herself whether if she should eat it or not.

"It's really good, you know." – I took a sip of the water and walked over the sit in front of her.

"Mom's lasagne is the best." – I nodded in agreement. Miley kind of scowled at me, then taking a huge bite like to convince me of her statement. To my surprise she ate like she hadn't gotten anything to eat in weeks and come to think about it she probably hadn't. I hadn't watched her eat a proper dinner since I came. I knew I had only been here for 3 days, but still you got to notice it when you have eaten dinner with her and the rest of the family.

"So what are you doing here?" – she asked me with her mouthful. Obviously not a girl who cared about how guys saw her. Man I liked her more and more. She was just being herself, which really wasn't something you see everyday.

"Just had to get some water." – I lifted the bottle and shrugged as it was obvious. Well it actually was.

"No I mean what are you doing here in California? Why take a break from college?" – She actually looked interested and cute with the sauce on her chin, but then it hit me. I couldn't possibly tell her the real reason for why I took with Zac down here. If anyone knew then who the hell would be around me? Well Zac would but he knew what had triggered it, which unfortunately no one else saw.

"College is actually a lot harder than high school, it's not just going with the flow at college you really have to work for it and well, I just thought I needed a break and Zac could need a hand, so I offered mine." – Did she buy that? Seemed like it.

"So when do you expect to go back?" – she took another mouthful watching me closely.

"I guess sometime when your parents get back home." – At least that was when I hoped I could go back. Miley nodded and turned her attention to the food. I knew it was probably a good time to leave her alone but I just couldn't get myself to leave. And I had to admit she was fascinating. I mean she was beautiful real beautiful.. and hot of course. But not only did she have the looks she also was smart and bright and to add another ability to her supreme resume she was just being herself on good and bad. And to me she just seemed to be the perfect package deal. Not that she was some thing you just could buy and do whatever you wanted with it. No as a person you really don't think you could get enough of. Listen to me I sound like a complete moron. And I, who everyone thought of as a player and at times a complete asshole, was starting to get soft. Or at least that's what I felt. Man I needed to get out and get laid. The California air must have gone to my head 'cause it was not normal to think of one of your friends little sisters. That was just wrong.

"You know it's not polite to stare. Especially when she's eating." – Miley's little giggle got me out of my blabbering with myself and I snapped back into reality.

"I wasn't staring." – god that sounded lame. Of course I had been staring why wouldn't I have? A thought of every boy turning around to look at her struck me and I came to wonder if that actually happened.

"Sure you weren't." – she had finished her dinner and was now walking over to put the plate in the dishwasher. I just couldn't help myself staring at her ass when she bended down to put it in.

"Liking what you see?" – she didn't even look at me. Heck I didn't even know she had noticed me looking at her, but if you hadn't guessed, she had.

"Is it normal for girls around here to be so pale as you or do you usually not go out much? – I smirked. No way was I admitting my thoughts about her looks. Miley's expression faded a bit and I couldn't quite interpret what it meant.

"Sorry for not being your ideal Cali-girl. Sorry If I let you down." – and then she was gone probably going to her room right now and turning on her stereo about now. And I was right, the music started playing really loud and it was a waste trying to ignore the bass. Damn that girl was fierce. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't tell me it was your fault this time?" – Zac came into the kitchen.

"And why would you think I had something to do with it? Haven't you just got in for like what 2 minutes ago?" – I glared at him. Next time I would remind him of taking me with him out, though I had said no the last two times he had asked.

"Yeah right, Joe you have a reputation for screwing things up, so…?"

"I didn't do anything. I don't even know your sister."

"Keep it like that will ya? I won't have my sister's heart broken by you."

"Pull yourself together, she's your sister and what 15-16?"

"17, 18 in 2 and a half week."

"No way?" – Zac nodded. Man I hadn't seen that one coming. Was she really 17? She seemed so much younger. Maybe not when it came to how she acted but her looks. She just seemed. I don't know what I was thinking really.

"Now don't get any ideas, okay?"

"What?"

"About my sister. She's strictly of limits. Besides I have a feeling you wouldn't wanna go there anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" – Zac shrugged like he didn't know how he was gonna say it.

"It's just she seems different. Not like she used to be. It started a bit before me and she… well never mind that, but it seems like it's only become worse. And she didn't use to look so thin or pale for that matter."

"So she doesn't usually look like this?"

"No, she used to be that happy outgoing girl, always down at the beach and never home. And now she seems to be locked up in her room. The only thing that have stuck with it is that." – He pointed up at the ceiling referring to the loud music and smiled a little. – "She's gonna be something big some day I'm sure of it."

"So she wanna be a musician?" – When I thought about it actually kind of made sense. I mean musician can have difficult in trying to express oneself so they just keep whatever is wrong inside until they make a hell of a song out of it. Or that's what the smart people like to think. My own brother Nick is very musical too. I have never watched anyone learn so many instruments so fast. By he was 9 he knew how to play the guitar, piano, drums, bass and so on. What couldn't the boy do with an instrument in his hands? But he had never been reserved or anything, he was always happy and full of life.

"Yeah you should hear her sing, she's awesome. One heck of a talent."


	9. Chapter 9

**Miley's thoughts**

Who the hell did he think he was? He didn't even know me and suddenly he asked me a question like that. I sat down on my couch taking a deep breath. I started to feel stupid. Why had I acted like that? It was actually a pretty good question considering everyone used to be a whole lot more tanned than what I was at the moment. Heck I used to be like that. I walked over to the mirror, looking at myself. Again was it that strange girl staring back. She looked like a faded shadow of a girl who used to be happy, outgoing, enjoying life, having great friends, a great boyfriend. She was a shadow of a really great girl, but also a very stupid girl. What I wouldn't give to be her again. But I also knew I could never be her. It didn't matter whether I gained my weight or not, or go down to the beach not just to cuddle up watching the waves but to actually lie there to get a tan or keep the tan. No I was broken inside, into a million pieces which I had lost through the year. I was just a shadow, a shell of a girl. I was just the girl staring back at me, a girl who was afraid, reserved, weird.

I turned off the music I might as well get some sleep, I was trying and I didn't have any strength to keep my eyes open anyway so I took of my clothes except for my top and underwear and then got down under the covers. Though I was exhausted I couldn't fell asleep. I heard the others when they got up the stairs to go to bed themselves and still I couldn't sleep. I heard when my own door opened slowly trying not to wake me if I was sleeping, so I closed my eyes as soon at I heard that little swirl from the door. I would bet on it was mom the first time and Zac the next. They always used to do that when I was younger and during the last year my mom had started again. I knew she must be worried like hell about me, and I understood why, but had to keep this for myself. No one could ever know. Not if I wanted to stay alive, or anyone else I cared about for that matter.

**Joe's thoughts**

I suddenly became fully awake when I heard someone screaming in the other room. Miley's room. I really didn't think much about it, I just hurried out of my bed walking into her, trying to calm her down. She was obviously dreaming, but the dream I was pretty sure was a very cruel and horrible nightmare. She was even crying in her sleep, hitting out at some invisible person.

"Miley, Miley wake up you're having a nightmare." – I hesitated a little before I started to shake her little. Maybe I shouldn't have cause she started to hit out at me screaming even more.

"Miley! You're waking up the whole house!" – I kind of shook her, trying to wake her up and she started to sob and then she opened her eyes and looked at me and I could just see how the tears kept running down her cheeks. Though she was crying she still looked beautiful, not that was what I thought about in that moment when she quickly swung her arms around my neck crying into my chest. I wasn't wearing anything except for my boxers, but it didn't seem like she noticed or even cared. She just kept crying without saying a word. I took my arms around her, rubbing her back, which seemed to calm her down, but I didn't let go of her and she didn't let go of me. That was how we sat for a while. I came with a few silent sshs, when it seemed like she was going to start another steam of tears, but besides that nothing.

When the tears finally stopped falling down on my chest I slowly pulled away to look at her.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry." – She said not looking at me. She just removed her tears by the back of her hand looking down in her lap. I put a finger under her chin making her look up at me.

"You don't have to say sorry. Everyone has something they're afraid of." – I started to get up from the bed, because I thought she probably wanted me to go so she could get to sleep. – "try get some sleep Miley, I'll see you in the morning." – I got up from the bed and walked over to the door. I had just put in hand on the handle when she spoke up. It was barely above whisper but I heard her.

"Please will you sleep in here with me? I can't go back to sleep alone." – again she didn't look at me when she said it, but when I turned around, just looking at her, she slowly looked up meeting my gaze and sending me a little innocent smile which I really couldn't stand for. So I got back over to her. And she moved over in the bed so I could lie beside her. I hesitated but she lifted the covers inviting me under. I just laid there, listening to her breathing which became more and more calm and at the end I was hundred percent sure she was finally fallen asleep. And I was right. I was almost fallen asleep myself when she turned over and cuddled up into me. By reflex I laid my arm around her tucking her into me before I fell asleep too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Miley's thoughts**

When I woke up the next day seeing Joe lying beside me I couldn't help myself to get a real look at him. It made it easier when he wasn't staring at me with those yummy eyes. At first I thought he had straight hair, but seeing him lying there like an innocent little school boy and his hair completely messed up it was easy to see he had deep brown curls in his hair. Did I get to say he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I could have watched him for hours if I knew he wasn't at some point going to wake up catching me red-handed.

He was very fit, and it was easy to feel his muscles in his arms as he had pulled it around me like he was keeping me safe from any danger. I actually felt like nothing was going to happen to me when he was holding me. It was weird having such a feeling with a person I didn't know. What if he turned out to be a murderer? Well looking at him sleeping definitely made it impossible for me even to imagine him hurting anyone. He started to stir in his sleep, so I lay completely still until I knew he was long gone in his sleep again. Though I couldn't see his stomach because of the covers I was positive that he was having an amazing six-pack. What was I thinking? I sounded like a complete idiotic high school girl who used her whole day thinking and talking about boys. Okay that kind of sounded like a description of my own sister. But I loved my sister and though she preferred talking about boys she was an amazing friend when you weren't pissed at her like sisters normally can be.

"Now who's the one staring?" – I actually jumped in the bed by surprise. I had been watching him and hadn't even noticed he had opened his eyes, though I had a feeling he hadn't. I didn't say anything and that made him smile. He had a really stunning smile. I mean that boy could be a model if he wanted to. I bet he would get booked by any of the famous labels, Armani, Versace and whatever. He opened his eyes and again I got mesmerized by her chocolate eyes. And I could swear that sparkle in his eye was bigger than the first time I saw him.

"What is it?" – his smile became bigger as he watched me and I started to blush and by his chuckle I would guess I looked like a tomato right now so I just turned my face away from him avoiding his gaze. Then he put a hand on my face and softly turned it back to look at me, stroking my cheek with his thumb. It felt nice, actually more than nice. I was getting chills down my spine, making me shiver a little, fortunately not enough for him to notice and I got lost in his eyes. Didn't care about time or place the only thing I could think of was him.

"Joe you lazy dog wake up there's food on the table! Miley breakfast is up!" – Zac's voice sounded out in the hallway as he knocked on our doors when he passed them on his way down to the kitchen. Joe and I looked at each other probably both afraid to get caught together in the same bed. What wouldn't they think?

"You better get some clothes on, or else Selena would be drooling all over you, that's for sure." – I said to light the mood 'cause I was sure he was thinking the same as me. I jumped out of the bed to get some clothes from the closet before turning to the bathroom. On my way over there I caught a glimpse of Joe getting out of the bed and as I thought he had a sixpack. Not over the edge and not too little. It was absolutely perfect and oh my god he was hot! It should be illegal to look like he did.

"Well see you down at the breakfast." – Joe said as he walked over to the door. I couldn't stop myself from blurting out. – "Don't do anything to your hair. It suits you like that, curly I mean." – I smiled and before I chickened out I locked myself into the bathroom gliding down the door taking at deep breath, trying to get the image of Joe only in his boxers out of my head, 'cause really it was hard to concentrate with him around, staring at me with those really yummy eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Joe's Thoughts**

Okay there had to be a first time for everything and that was the first night I had spend with a girl without doing anything with her. And yet last night seemed so normal it was almost scary. I had liked the feeling of holding my arms around her. It felt… It felt right, just right. Of course I was aware that Miley didn't think at all the same about me as I did about her, but from that moment on I knew that I was gonna be a someone in her life. What someone I wasn't sure of, but definitely a someone.

"Get some pants on Joe, my sisters are in the house if you have forgotten." – Zac said as he walked past me into his room. I quickly got into my room to get into some clothes. I thought I would eat breakfast before taking a shower, so I just got the clothes I had had on yesterday 'cause no way I was going down into the kitchen with their whole family looking at me especially Miley. When she looked at me in her room before she went to the bathroom, she just had a look I couldn't quite place anywhere and I actually felt nervous and unsecure, which really never happened to me. I was Joe Jonas for crying out loud girls were crazy about me, and me them. Well that wasn't even the point. The point was that Miley made something inside me shiver and I didn't know what the hell it was.

"So Joe would you wanna get out for a run with me?" – Zac said between bites reminding me of Miley yesterday, and I smiled of the thought. – "Well yeah that would be great if you can keep up."

"Yeah really funny Jonas."

"What you know I can beat you any day anywhere in anything." – Zac rolled eyes and I knew I was right. Don't get me wrong Zac was good at sports but I was better. I was even the one who had got a full scholarship not that they would appreciate that very much right now.

"What about you Miles wanna come too?" – Zac asked his little sister who was going back just to stick at her food without eating. I don't know but something told me she was nervous or something like that.

"Nah I'll be here enjoying the last hours with mom and dad." – she smiled as she looked up at her mother who kissed her hair, when she passed her.

"By the way when are you leaving?" – Selena asked without any interest.

"At noon. Will you guys be home by that time?"

"Sure I'll have Zac home in time, we won't run that far, 'cause I'm not sure I can carry him back anyway." – I said smiling. Their mother smiled at me and told me thanks while laughing a little, and Zac kicked me under the table. I looked over at Miley almost catching her in looking at me and I saw how her face turned light pink. That was so sweet.

"So are you done?" – Zac looked at me and I snapped out of my thoughts. I nodded and we said thanks for breakfast before we both ran upstairs to get in our running clothes. It would be nice with some air.

**Miley's thoughts**

I really didn't want my parents to go, couldn't the see that I needed them? I needed to feel safe and them not being around definitely didn't suit the whole safe part. Selena pushed me lightly to get me to look up at her.

"It's gonna be okay you know. Three months will seem like no time I promise you." – she smiled a smile only Selena could smile. She was so innocent, happy and just went with the flow. I liked that about her. And never was I ever gonna break that illusion she lived in. Besides if I told her my problems then she would totally gonna burst, and that I really didn't want to experience. I almost croaked in the upcoming tears when I tried to answer her.

"Y-yeah I know, I'm just gonna miss them" – She gave me a hug as we went up the stairs. I knew she only wanted the best for me.

When it came time for mom and dad to leave to the airport was Zac and Joe not come home yet, obviously. With boys you never knew if they were gonna keep their words. Not that they didn't try, it was just like nature worked against them being on time.

"Give a kiss to Zac for me okay?" – mom said as she kissed my hair and gave me a hug.

"Not gonna be necessary, they're coming right over there." – Selena pointed a little further down the street and it was clear that they were running as fast as they could. It was actually very fun to see. I had never seen anyone being faster than my brother, but Joe really was, there were several yards between them and you could almost hear Joe's laugh. He had a great laugh. Like it came deep down in his throat making a nice volume to it.

"Just in time." – daddy said while smiling as the boys came into the driveway. Zac was a bit out of breath which I reminded myself of mocking him with later.

"So you're really leaving huh?" – Zac said with his hands on his knees trying to get some air down in his system again, and Joe just stood up straight obviously enjoying the moment. He didn't seem exhausted at all.

"Can you be a good boy and take good care of your sisters?" – Of course mom had that very typical mother voice when she said it, which made Zac roll eyes and smile.

"Mom I'm not a boy anymore and yeah I'll take care of them, no need to worry. You're gonna call everyday anyways if I know you well." – Zac went over and hugged our mom goodbye, though he was really sweaty, but of course mom didn't care about that. It was easy to see she was just glad having her children under the same roof again.

"Okay sweetheart, we better get going or we're gonna be late for our flight." – My dad gave me a big comforting hug before he went over and hugged the others. I bet he knew I was anxious about them leaving us behind.

"Now Joe, you're gonna keep Zac supervised as we're away won't you?"

"Will do." – Joe said smiling, I hadn't actually realized that he now was standing right behind me, making me shiver, 'cause I could feel his breath touching my hair. I stood completely still not wanting to give anything away, but now I was more than aware of him standing right there.

So we waved goodbye, before the others walked back into the house again. But me I just starred watching after the car, following it down the road to I couldn't see it anymore, then I sighed, wiping away a tear that had escaped my really hard work of trying to keep them from showing.

"Aren't you coming inside?" – Joe asked me with a lot of worries, which made me smile. He really was caring.

"No I think I'm just gonna go for a walk. Promise I'll come home soon." – I gave him my best fake smile. It hadn't seemed for real in what felt like forever and it was like he saw through my shield right away.

"Well if you wanna wait until I have taken a shower I could join you?"

"No it's okay, I just feel like I need a little time to think for myself." – It was like he hesitated and argued with something inside of him, but then it seemed like he gave in, and just smiled.

"I'll tell Zac and Selena you went then. See you later Mi." – Then he went inside. Mi? was that his nickname to me or what was that? Mi… Strange, but well nice.

So I just walked around a little before I walked towards me usual spot down on the beach. Again not to tan, but just to think and not think. It was good at both. But what I didn't know at the time, I was never going to see the beach that day.

"Oh well if that isn't little miss to good for everyone Cyrus?" – I recognized the voice instantly. And to be honest it wasn't a voice who brought good thoughts along with it.

"What do you want?" – I didn't turn around to face the voice. I just couldn't. It would hurt too much.

"Turn around when I'm talking to you. You know it's rude not to." – I knew I had to turn around, 'cause if I didn't then it would only get even worse than looking at him. So I slowly turned around keeping my gaze down not to look directly into his eyes. His evil eyes.

"Oh you doesn't have that glow over you anymore now have you?" – He walked closer as he touched my cheek and I couldn't help it but flinch.

"Don't touch me!" – I backed away so I was out of reach. Of course he just laughed, but when I looked up I saw nothing but muckiness and ignorance. He was the cause to my pitiful situation. My nightmare and my reality.

"Now you haven't said anything have you?" – his eyes lightened as he looked down at me. And I shook hysterically my head no.

"Then why is Zac home again? Sure you haven't said anything? 'Cause then you know what happens, remember? And this time I'm not going easy on you." – That bastard hadn't even gone easy on me then. It was terrible, horrible and all the other words that fit. I felt the tears coming and this time I knew I couldn't stop them.

He grabbed my arms locking them tight in one of his hand while his other hand touched my face. I trembled terribly. His touch made me wanna puke my guts up, just at I had after that night.

"So beautiful and yet so unattractive it's sick" – He smiled as he ran his finger over my lips. He was the one who was sick. A sick, mental and horrible person.

"leave me alone, you have Vanessa." – he ripped my arm hard pulling me in so he could whisper in my ear.

"You dare tell anyone about what I have done to you, or your whole family is gonna suffer. Remember that." – He pushed me so hard that I fell down on the ground letting my tears fall free. I sobbed and cried hysterically as I heard him walk away laughing. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? He had Vanessa. He always had her. She was his, even when she dated Zac. That's what the fight was about. I knew she was cheating on him but at that time Zac didn't wanna listen to me. But I had known about it and I was gonna tell him if it wasn't for the incident.

When I finally stopped sobbing he was long gone, and I noticed the pain in my palms. I looked down and saw they were covering in blood after the fall. How was I gonna explain that? It really wasn't the best start without mom and dad. Maybe I should convince Zac about going back to college so I knew he was safe. If there was one thing I was sure of then was it, that he was gonna be the one hurt the most.

But I didn't wanna think about that right now, because I finally got him back and I needed him more than ever especially with my parents being gone.

So I got up slowly from the ground, no longer in the mood to go the last few yards down to the beach. I just wanted to get home and get cleaned up before disappearing under the covers and hopefully no one would notice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Joe's Thoughts**

I hadn't liked the idea of letting Miley go by herself. She seemed so fragile that someone should be following her everywhere to make sure nothing happened to her. Normally I wouldn't give a damn, but as I thought so many times, there was just something about her, that made me think like that.

It really didn't make it better when she finally came home. It had seemed like forever and by looking at her as she came through the door, made it seem like that. She had been crying, that was easy to see, and when she saw me she quickly put her hands behind her back, like there was something I wasn't supposed to see. She gave me a weak smile before she ran upstairs to her room. I knew I wasn't supposed to follow her, but I couldn't stop. I just waited a minute or two before I ran up the stairs taking two at a time. I didn't see her in her room, but I heard the water run in the bathroom and the door was opened. I hesitated a little before I slowly walked over the opening the door further. She was in the middle of breakdown that was easy to see, as she had both her hands under the water. I could see how the blood ran of her hands, and I got this sick feeling in my stomach. I slowly took her hands out from under the water to look at them, as she started to cry again. Then she broke down. Her legs simply just broke down, and she cried harder. I pulled her in for a hug as I had during the night when she had her nightmare. When she calmed down, I pulled her out to look at her.

"What happened?" – She seemed terrified, shaking. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just looked at her waiting for a response.

"I-I.. I fell on my way down to the beach." – she looked down, like she was embarrassed – "I'm such a klutz." – I knew she wasn't telling me the truth. I just knew it. Besides she hadn't bruised her knees or anything, and you didn't just fall backwards by walking. I was sure she was been pushed, but I didn't say anything. I just felt a little rage stir inside of me, but I tried to ignore it as I lifted her up in my arms and carried her over to her bed to put her down, before I found a first-aid kit in on the shelf in the bathroom.

"Let me clean those wounds for you, okay?" – I looked up in her eyes and she nodded.

"Okay this gonna sting a little, but it'll pass soon." – as I put the fluid on she didn't even wince, she just sat there emotionless, like she wasn't even there.

"Okay that should do it." – I said as I put the plasters in her palms.

"Thank you.. Joe." – She said in a low whisper. I smiled up at her. – "It's nothing. So what's really going on?" – I sat beside her on the bed, giving her a little push on the shoulder. She didn't say anything at first. Not that she had to tell me. After all she didn't even know me and I didn't know her. Though I already started to think I knew some parts of her.

"My life just sucks." – she sighed and looked down. I put a finger under her chin to lift it up, so I could look directly into her eyes. – "My life sucks too." – I said as I tried to light the mood and it helped. She smiled a little before she broke the eye contact.

"I bet my life sucks a little more than yours."

"Then let me be the judge of that. I'm really good at listening." – I smiled to her, trying to cheer her up. I didn't really know if that was the right thing to do. I haven't actually been great at listening to anyone else but myself. I only listened when it has something to do with me. But seeing her sitting there totally torn apart, I just wanted to help her. Listen and whatever I could do for her to make her feel better.

"I can't tell…" – she turned to look at me. – "I appreciate that you wanna help Joe, but I really can't tell you, though I really wish I could."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone. Not that I really know anyone around here beside your brother and your twin sister. But I'm not gonna tell them, if you want this staying between us."

"I don't wanna be the one getting you involved in this. I don't wish that for anyone. Stranger or no stranger."

"Don't look at me s a stranger, Mi. Look at me as a friend." – She looked up at me again.

"A friend?" – For a moment she sounded like she never had heard the word before. She stood up and walked over to her stereo. Again she didn't look at me.

"I would love to have you as a friend Joe, but you really wouldn't wanna be friends with someone like me. I'm a mess."

"Then we're just gonna solve out your mess, won't we?" – I smiled as I got up too and walked over to stand behind her. She leaned in to me and though I couldn't see her face I was sure her eyes were closed.

"I can't be fixed!" – She swung around to face me and I could see she again was fighting tears.

"I'm not telling you to be fixed, you're perfect. I just don't like seeing you sad."

"How can you possibly know that I'm sad? What if this is just the way I am?"

"That I'm almost positive isn't true. You're something much more than you show others. Aren't I right?" – I put my hands on her arms pulling her closer into me. She sighed.

"You'll just have to trust me, okay? Somethings about me might seem strange and weird but that's just the way I am. Don't ask questions, I'll tell you things if I wanna tell you, not because you might expect to get an answer. And last of all, don't leave me." – The last she said came in a low whisper I almost didn't catch, but of all that she said, that was the thing making the biggest impression on me.

"I promise." – I pulled her in for a hug, trying to make her feel, that I would do everything to keep my promise. I would never wanna leave her. Not intentionally.


	13. Chapter 13

**Miley's thoughts**

It felt good standing there in Joe's arms, but I knew I couldn't stay there forever, no matter if I wanted too or not. Then my phone went on and I got myself pulled out of his embrace and ran for the phone.

"yeah Miley here?"

"So I was missing my best friend and I was wondering if she wanted a visit." – I got happy by the sound of David's voice.

"Of course"

"Great! Then I'm be there in 2 sec" – I hung up and ran for the door. Joe obviously followed me.

"What are you hurrying for?" – he said in a wondering tone and I turned to look at him.

"It's David, he's coming over" – I got over and opened the door in time before he had to knock and I fell him around the neck.

"I guess you missed me too" – he smiled and I pulled him up to my room.

"So was that guy in the living room Zac's friend?" – David asked as he sat down on my couch

"Yeah that's Joe" – David nodded and had that look in this eyes that told me he knew something I didn't.

"Is there something wrong?" – I noticed he hesitated a little before he looked at me.

"He seems like bad news" – I don't know why but I suddenly became defensive about him.

"You haven't even met him. He's nice, sweet and he must be a really great guy 'cause I know Zac is and they're best friends."

"Okay, okay. I can't be wrong you know, it's just by the first look of him" – I started to think about my first impression about Joe and I remembered his eyes. There was such and intensity in them and that sparkle in his eye. And as I thought through all my meeting with Joe I just started remembering more things, like his hotness, and get well-trained stomach and his strong arms…

"So your parents left today?" – he looked up at me making me snap out of my daydreaming and I looked back at him and tried smiling a little smile, which must have seemed like a grimace because David pulled me down to him, giving me a hug and started stroking my hair.

"It's gonna be weird without them"

"Yeah I know but the days will pass over sooner than you know it" - he pulled me out of his arms, so give me a knowing look, and I smiled back at him.

When David left late at night and I had followed him out I went back into the living room, finding Joe there alone like the first time I had seen him only this time, he had a strange expression on his face I couldn't place

"Finding anything good on TV?" – I asked trying to get my mind of trying to analyse him. He didn't look away from me – "Not really"

"Oh, and where is Zac and Selena?"

"Selena out and Zac too.." – I walked over to him sitting beside him on the couch

"So you keep getting ditched by Zac huh? So I guess it's just you and me?" – He hestitates for a moment just staring at me before he turn back his attention to the screen

"Seems like it" – I jumped up again – "Great! Then I know what we should do!" I walked over to the cabinet with the DVD's

"You really should be getting to bed instead, it's a school day tomorrow if you have forgot" – I saw a slight smile playing on his lips and I turn a little to send him a glare which I was positive made the smile wider

"You don't get to decide when I go to bed Mr." – I turned back and found the movie I was looking for before it walked over and put in the in player and returned back to the couch beside him.

"Amitville Horror?" Joe said in a deep voice as he turned to look at me

"Yeah I'm taking your word for it now" – I smiled as I tried to make me more comfortable on the couch which resulted in me lying my head in his lap. Why I didn't I wasn't so sure of I just felt the urge to do it and to have him stroking my hair, made me feel so good and peaceful and well happy.

**Joe's Thoughts**

To have seen her with David earlier during the day, made something inside of me stir. You know a real pain in the ass stirring like you want to go punch something if it wouldn't be him. I knew I had a habit of losing my temper, but I had never felt something like this before. It could only be transferred as being hit right in the gut losing all the air. And they had seemed so much more than friends seeing them as we all had dinner together. David seemed to get out well with the rest of the family too so no help there either.

"What are you thinking of?" – Miley looked up at me with a little unsecure smile bringing me out of my thoughts. I guess she must have felt the tension in my body. I let out a long sigh and smiled down to her.

"You know you're beautiful right?" – I didn't know whether I should regret what I just said or not, but looking at her, told me she needed to be told. And her smile got a little wider and she started to sit up in the couch

"Are you trying to flirt with me Joe?" – she let out a little giggle, which I couldn't be anything but amused of. It sounded so delicate, sweet and cute, that I couldn't help giving her one of my wry smiles.

"You want me to flirt with you?" – I smirked at her and she hit me playfully as her giggle turned into a laugh. It sounded so real that I couldn't seem to shake it off me. If it wasn't because she was Zac's sister I had kissed her right on the spot. And like she had read my mind she bit her bottom lip. It looked so sexy that I felt a shiver go through my body, feeling myself get turned on.

"Nah.. You're not my type anyway" – she said with a grin shooting me a look like I had to behave as she leaned down onto my lap again. I didn't want to risk anything so I pulled her up towards me taking my arm around her, tucking her into my side. Luckily she didn't seem to mind, but as the time went, she, what I think wasn't on purpose, laid her hand on my upper thigh which I became really aware of and I cleared my throat. She looked up at me giving me a smile, but still without moving her hand.

"Do you think it's boring?" – Hell no if it was gonna be like that watching the movie with her everytime I wouldn't even blink watching it an hour later, though I didn't tell her that.

"No not at all.." – she smiled happily as she turned back to watch the movie while her hand started moving up and down on my thigh. Oh god was the only thing that came to mind at that time, really feeling myself get turned on. I never really tried it like that before. It used to take a lot more before I got turned on, but this weren't one of these times. My whole body tensioned and at the end I was just about to give in throw away all warning thoughts and just go for it. Luckily or unluckily, it depended on how you looked at it, the front door opened. And of course it was Zac. Had it been Selena it would might have been a little bit easier but Zac. I could almost hear him me in my head saying he wanted to have a serious conversation with me in the morning.

"Hey Zac, just watching Amitville Horror since you wouldn't wanna watch it with me." – Miley said casually as she moved away a little from me like she wanted to get a better look at her brother. I must admit that it worked, 'cause Zac's expression got softer, like he believed what he just has walked in on, was just something he had imagined. She got skills, which made me think about how many skills she had down that route. I really shouldn't have gone down that 'cause I started to feel even more turned on, trying to cross my legs as casually as possible while I threw my head back to look at him

"Yeah when you bailed I had to" – I chuckled a little and Zac sent me a glare, but I knew he wasn't upset or anything, so I just smirked at him.

"Miley you should get in bed, it's a school day tomorrow."

"I tried telling her that too, but it seemed like I have nothing to say in this household"

"No you don't." – Miley looked at me before turning to Zac – "We're just gonna finish watching the movie and then I'll go to bed, I promise." – Zac stood there a little like he thought of whether he should join us or just head to bed. But the yawn he made probably made the decision for him as he said goodbye and headed upstairs and Miley turned back to me, smiling slightly though she didn't cuddle into me again, which probably was a good thing since Selena came in the door 5 minutes later. She didn't stay long as soon as she saw what movie it was, so she too said goodnight and headed upstairs leaving me and Miley alone again in the living room. Now she lay back with her head on my shoulder, making a little sigh as she cuddled further up to me and I wrapped my arm around her, which felt completely natural.

As the movie ended Miley became somehow quieter. It was difficult to explain since we hadn't talked at all after the others went to bed, but she sat up and looked at me with a sad look on her face and I couldn't help but take my hand up to her face caressing her cheek with my thumb. Miley slowly closed her eyes for a moment like she enjoyed it and I thought about just leaning in, closing that little distance there was between us, to kiss her, but I couldn't get myself to do so. So I just looked at her, smiling. When she opened her eyes again, she finally spoke up, well it was a whisper but still she spoke.

"I know this must sound weird but will you please sleep in my room again? I don't want to be alone and I don't wanna wake up Zac." – she bit her bottom lip again this time nervously. I kissed her forehead and looked back into her eyes

"Sure, what ever it takes for you not having to go through another one of those nightmares." – I smiled. I didn't wanna let her know what I was really feeling about her asking me. Just the thought of her lying next to me asleep like last night felt like warmth through my body. She took my hand as we walked up the stairs slowly, trying not to wake up the others. She led me into her room and let go of my hand as she turned to lock the door.

"Just to be sure" – She smiled a little as she went over to the bathroom, but like she was playing with me she started to take her shirt off on her way out there. I only got to see her back, but as she only had a bra on, still made me feel really turned on by the thought of how she must look like naked. I tried shaking of the images as I pulled my shirt over my head and started to unbuckle my belt I came to wonder it probably wasn't that good an idea just to sleep in boxers this time. 'cause this was seriously different. Well not in the, there's going to happen something different, but just that I hadn't walked in on her while she had a nightmare. So I kept on my pants as I got under the covers.

It didn't take long before she came out again from the bathroom only in a top and some hotpants. I started to catch myself in checking her out so I quickly, motioned for her to get in bed as I made room for her. She got under the covers and started to move over to my side. I could feel her hand on my stomach, which sent chills down my spine. The good ones and I smiled a little to her. She smiled back as she cuddled into me, but her expression changed shortly after.

"Why are you still wearing your pants? That's gotta be uncomfortable" – And without permission or anything she started to unbutton and unzip my pants. I felt like I was paralyzed and just looked at her, as she sent me a cute glare, sliding the pants off me.

"That's better.." – she smiled as she cuddled into me again.

"Oh so you think that?" – I chuckled and she just answered with a soft; Mmh as she closed her eyes. I took my arms around her stroking her arm listening to her breathing like the last night. She seemed so fragile and sweet it was almost unbearable. I had never thought I would ever meet such a girl and now I was sharing her bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Miley's Thoughts**

Okay I knew this must have seemed weird from him and to be honest I wasn't quite sure why had just done it. It's was a moment of complete insanity. I had closed my eyes, and just breath in his sense. It was amazing. It smelled just like the ocean, fresh and salty in the non yucky way. I couldn't get enough of it, that I was gonna fall asleep lying beside him, well cuddled into him seemed unbelievable. He must think I was some psychotic little girl that should probably be installed at the nearest mental hospital instead of being in the same bed as him but when he started stroking my arm softly, I couldn't stop wondering if he liked me. I mean really liked me, not just as his friends little sister, but as a person. A person he wanted to be with not because we lived under the same roof for some couples of months. I cuddled farther into him, as I started to move my hand up and down his stomach feeling out his abs. I guess he noticed it, because he started to move a little, like it tickled and I looked up at him. I must have looked stupid because I just smiled. Not cool at all. But he just smiled back, taking his other hand under the covers and found my hand on his stomach, and he intertwined our fingers. I looked up at him questioning but he didn't say anything, he just gave my hand a little squeeze as he closed his eyes. I couldn't stop myself from feeling happy and excited. Why I wasn't quite sure.

Was I falling for this guy? Could you blame me? He was so hot and obvious so carrying it almost hurt. What was I saying? I couldn't possibly be falling for a guy, not now not ever. What wouldn't that do to me? All the thoughts flew throw my mind making it impossible to sleep. But when I heard his deep breath, I just stopped my mind blabbering and listened to the silence only interrupted by his breathing. He didn't even snore, and he was so cute. I wanted to touch his face to make sure he really was there, but our fingers were still intertwined and I was afraid to move and maybe causing him to wake up again. He stirred a little and made a little motion in his hand like he was trying to hold around me tighter making sure nothing could hurt me. He really was there. And in that moment though he was asleep; he was there for me.

"Miley it's time to wake up" – Joe pushed lightly to me. And I just groaned and turned over on the other side away from him. I bet he was smiling but I didn't wanna get up. Besides it was a school day, which meant even more reason to stay in bed. Again Joe pushed to me.

"Meh... I don't want too.." - I groaned again shutting my eyes hard and Joe chuckled and leaned over me. I was a bit surprised when I heard his voice by my ear, and I felt his breath on my face.

"Get up sleepyhead you gotta go to school."

"I don't want to. It's a snowday.." – I knew that was bullshit it never snowed in California, but that was my best answer at the moment. What could I say? I was really, really tired. I had been awake almost the whole time, just thinking about Joe, that it was impossible to fall asleep.

Joe just laughed before adding – "If you don't get up I might have to jump to different methods. And I'm good at them. They always get my brother out of bed" – I turned around slowly looking at him. He was staring at me and I noticed his hot, tanned chest was revealed by the covers and I couldn't help but stare at it, and I bet I would soon start drooling. Joe lifted my chin, making me look him in the eyes which only made me start to drown in them. I guess I wasn't even listening..

"Am I gonna throw you out in the shower myself?" – he laughed and I got out of my trance before mumbling I was already on my way. But it was with very very small and slow steps I got my ass out to the bathroom 'cause I knew Joe would no longer be in the bed or even in the room when I got out again.

And I was right. When I came out again wrapped in a towel he was gone. I know it was probably the best. The others would soon be awake and knowing my brother he would just have walked in to wake me up because he know how little of a morning person I was and very well I had just dropped the towel to get on my underwear when he burst into the room.

"ZAC! GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed as I quickly grabbed the towel. Zac put a hand over his eyes backing out of the room.

"I didn't think you already were up!" – He yelled back in response as he quickly shut the door after him and I could hear him running down the stairs. I sighed and took a few breaths before I got the rest of my clothes on and headed down into the kitchen.

I noticed that Joe too had been in the shower making her curls even more visible. And I couldn't help but smile when he turned around giving me one of his wry smiles.

"Morning" – He said in the most casual tone I had ever heard. Maybe I had just imagined it all, 'cause he didn't give away any signs.

"Morning" – I walked over and opened the fridge taking out the juice.

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing I just sticking with the juice today. I'm not hungry" – Zac looked at me like I was some kind of an alien and Joe gave me a worried look, which got burned into my retina. I instantly felt my bad conscience. Thanks a lot Joe. But I just couldn't get anything down. Just the thought of it made me wanna run to the nearest bathroom to puke my guts up.

I faked a smile which only made Joe look even more worried and like Zac noticed it too I could almost sense his question in the air. I sighed.

"I'm just not hungry..."

"She's never hungry in the morning anymore. I bet she sneaks out every night to stuff her with food." – Selena walked in the room and gave me a comforting smile and I just nodded, while smiling like an idiot. She had just saved my morning. Well with Zac that was. I could see that Joe didn't believe a word of it, but well he also knew I hadn't left the bed at all that night.

When it was time to leave for school Selena almost ran out of the door to meet up with her friends. Of course she asked me like every other day if I wanted to come along and like every other day I said no. I was beginning to like my walk alone to school, no one I had to put a happy face on for. It was just me and my thoughts.

"Do you want company?" – Joe stood leaned up against door frame and looked at me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and I knew a smile was to see on my face.

"I can follow you to school" – He added when he walked in and over to me. I took me a few seconds to respond.

"No it's okay. There's not so far and I'm used to walk alone." – I smiled up at him.

"Are you sure?" – Again he had that worried face on and he brushed his hands up and down my arms, and I just stood there. If I had a choice I would have stayed home and you hoped he would be locked in with me in the room not coming out all day, but I knew that would never happen. Besides I was positive he didn't feel the same for me that my heart started to feel for him.

"Yeah, I'll see you in some hours." – I bit my bottom lip looking up at him. He smiled and kissed the top of my head before he walked out. I just stood there hoping he would come back and ask me to stay home with him, but of course that didn't happen. So I grabbed my bag and headed for school.

My thoughts were still creasing about Joe when I got on the school ground and I didn't notice anything before I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't—"

"Look where you're going loser!" – Demi snapped at me.

"Oh it's you. Then I'm not at all sorry." – I snapped back and turned my back to her heading down the hall. I didn't get far before she grapped hard around my shoulder forcing me to turn around. She stared at me with her most hateful look. I have got to see that a lot during the last year so it wasn't anything new.

"What do you want Demi?" – I said coldly. I wasn't giving anything away. I had nothing to say or wanted to say to her.

"For you to leave this place and never come back but we both know that's not gonna happen. But I'm just warning you loser. Don't ever bump into me again or I'll make your days here even worse." – Like that was even possible. Trust me every day in this town was a nightmare for me. Just the thought of HIM showing up again sent chills through me and the hair on my arms started to raise. But Demi. She couldn't scare me at all, so I just gave her a hard look, ribbed my shoulder free as I turned around making sure my bag hit her before walking down the hall.

David joined me few seconds later asking me what Demi was up to now.

"Just the usual." – I shrugged my shoulders. Thinking that the girl a year ago would never have turned to other cheek to it. She would have straight up to that bitch to give her a lesson she would never forget. But as said that girl wasn't around any longer. David took his arm around my shoulders and we walked into our class. As usual we sat together in the back, so we didn't interrupt the class.

"You seem happier today?" – David looked searchingly at me, not in the worried way but in the amused and happy way. I smiled back at him.

"Really? That must be because the week without you is over."

"Nah it's not it. It's something else. Has something happened, that you haven't told me?"

"No what should that be? You left late yesterday remember?" – I smiled at him lowering our voices since the class started. David shrugged and I could see he was thinking, but on what I wasn't quite sure.

"Is it about the new guy at your place?" – he looked carefully at me probably afraid of me coming with an outrage.

"No, nothing at all."

"Yeah right." – David leaned back in the chair, still watching me. I sighed

"What do you want me to say? He's sweet." – He lifted his eyebrow and I could see he doubted me. It became obvious that David didn't trust Joe, why I wasn't so sure of. Joe hadn't done anything than being nice to me.

"Do you even know him?" – I rolled my eyes it was to typical David. He so reminded me of Zac in that way.

"He's gonna live with us for some months so I'll get to know him."

"So there's anything going on between us?" – David moved closer to me.

"No!" – I pushed David lightly. And he gave me one of his knowing grins. It was irritating he knew me so well. So I continued not to make him put so much into it.

"Well, nothing is going on, but I really do like him. He has been really sweet to me."

"Oh hun don't get your hopes up he's at Zac's age and well you're Zac's sister which will naturally mean you are off limits." – and of course David hit the tough spot with that. I knew it was a problem, but still I couldn't stop daydreaming about him. Well it was allowed wasn't it? How many hadn't dreamt about one of their older brothers friends? Well this was truly the first time for me, but it was bound to happen sometime I kept telling myself.

The school day was over sooner than I would have guessed. It must have been because I had David to talk to at lunch and the two classes we had together. I headed out of the school area turning down on the road on my way home when someone called my name. At first I froze because I thought of HIM, but as the voice got turned inside my head I turned around both surprised and happy. There he was. Joe came up to me.

"Wanna let me follow you home?" – he smiled one of his wry smiles and a thought stroke me of him being up to no good. Not in the really bad way, just in the kind of naughty one and that only made my butterflies going even crazier.

"I really don't know about that. It could ruin my wrap." – I smiled at him and he looked around and I knew what he was thinking. And no there was no one I just had said goodbye to. Everybody was about to get in their cars and didn't even look in my direction.

"I hope you survive" – he said still smiling. I smiled and gave a nod signing him yes. And when we started walking he took my hand in his, and I couldn't help but look down at our hands. I smiled and intertwined them like he had did last night and it didn't seem to annoy him.

I caught a glimpse of Demi out of the corner of my eye but I didn't give her much thought. A school day was over and Joe had come to follow ME home. I felt like the happiest girl in a very, very long time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Joe's thoughts**

I bet you're wondering why I came to pick up Miley? The true answer would be, that I wasn't really sure. Last night had been weird. Really weird. The girl was driving me crazy and she didn't even seem to bother and I didn't know why I felt so attracted to her. She was Zac's brother and if he ever found out he would eat me alive, I was positive about that. But I just felt the need to go pick her up. I hadn't liked she walked alone. What if anything happened to her? I couldn't even think that thought, just starting to think about it, made my whole body feel tense on the edge of a rage. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, though it didn't help much our fingers were intertwined. I wouldn't dream of let go of her. It felt nice just walking down the street just her and I.

Again I started thinking about the morning. Again she had said no to breakfast, and though Selena had tried standing up for her. But it was too pitiful and full of bullshit. I had slept in the same bed as Miley and she hadn't moved once I was sure of that. Besides it was written all over her face that she hadn't ate and she didn't plan to. I knew I had to do something about that so instead of continue down on the street towards her home I pulled her with me down another street down to a pizza place me and Zac stopped by the day we arrived because Zac wasn't really to meet the family at the time.

"Uhm Joe, home is that way?" – she pointed back to the street we just left totally confused. I smiled at her and continued to walk.

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm starving and so must you be."

"I just had lunch at school." – there was something in her voice that felt unsecure and guilty, and I knew she was lying. It was like she was an open book to me when it came to things like that. Though she still was very difficult for me to figure out and I knew it was just a matter of time. Someday I would know everything about her. Hell I wanted to learn everything about her. And everyday made me come closer to that day I was sure of it.

"Bullshit, come on their pizzas are great." – I pulled her into the restaurant and found a table over in the corner. I grabbed the menus and handed one to her. I noticed she took it carefully like it was gonna hurt her or something and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

I waited a few minutes before I asked her what she wanted.

"You know what I think I'll just go with a coke, I'm not hungry I had a big lunch." – again she bit her bottom lip, and my smile got wider.

"Well then you just gotta try mine." – I left up to the desk to order the pizza. I was gonna get her to eat. I just had to. Hell I wouldn't want that girl to ruin her life by getting an eating disorder. She was too good for that.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Zac?" – Miley said with a questioning look on her face and I had to take a deep breath. She looked so beautiful.

"Oh I wanted to see how your school looked like. Besides I wouldn't want you to walk home on your own." I added a little lower, and I could she her eyes started to shine. Again I felt a big smile form on my lips as I stared into her deep blue eyes. She didn't take her eyes off of mine as she took a sip of her coke.

"Don't you think you'll get bored staying here for the next 3 months?" – she was serious when she asked it and I could feel her insecurity. And I guess I was too quick to answer back because she giggled as I quickly said no.

When the pizza came she looked at it confused before she look up at me again.

"You're kidding right? Who puts Beaunaise sauce on a pizza!" – she looked at me with a disgust face and I laughed. She was so darn cute.

"Try it, it's great!" – she scowled at me.

"I dare you."

"Eww.." – she said and wrinkled her nose but she still took a slice up in her hands. Again she looked at me like to see if I was kidding.

"Just try it." – I watched her face as she took a bite, probably thinking I was a weirdo, but her expression changed as she chewed the pizza.

"Okay, it is actually good, but still it's weird. Beaunaise sauce on a pizza. Man just the thought of it make me feel like I'm gonna be sick." – she took another bite and I chuckled and took a slice myself.

We were almost done with the pizza, when she suddenly stopped. I don't know why but it was like she stopped being relaxed.

"what's wrong?" I asked as a wrinkled my forehead a bit. She didn't say anything for a minute and I started to get worried for her health, "Mi?" I tried again.

She threw the rest of the slice she had started on back on the tray and stood up abruptedly, "We gotta go" she said quickly and got the jacket.

It took me a few seconds before I figured it out, or well I didn't really figure it out, but I figured so much she was hiding from someone. I kept looking backwards as we hasted back to the house, but I couldn't see anything.

I took her hand and pulled her back, "Miley, what's wrong?" I almost begged to know. She took a deep breath and I could see she was scared.

"We have to get home." Was all she said before she ripped her hand to herself and kept strolling back towards the house.

When we get in the house she only waited long enough for me to get through the door before she closed and locked it. She looked terrified.

Maybe it had something to do with the things she wouldn't tell anyone about, well it could only be something like that by the way she acted. I almost had to run after when she hurried up to the room almost slamming the door in my face. "Miley! What's going on?" I asked confused as I put a foot in the room before she could slam the door shut.

"Didn't I tell you not to ask questions!" she said almost angrily before she pushed me backwards so she could lock the door. I could hear her pulling the lock and few seconds later the music streamed out of the speakers making it impossible to get her to listen.

I sighed as I walked back down the stairs, if only I knew what she was hiding. I know it's not any of me business and that I don't really know her, but we agreed on being friends, and just letting her go through whatever it is alone, just doesn't seem right.


End file.
